1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, the performance of electronic devices using semiconductor devices such as semiconductor chips become increasingly powerful. With this situation, there are needs of high density in mounting the semiconductor chips on a substrate, and miniaturization and space-saving of the substrate onto which the semiconductor chips are mounted.
For those reasons, there have been proposed various structures, for example, chip built-in semiconductor packages in which semiconductor chips are buried. Moreover, there have been proposed various approaches, i.e., methods of manufacturing the chip built-in semiconductor packages (see e.g., WO 2002/15266 and WO 2002/33751).